Such circuit arrangements are used in multi-phase meters for example to measure the sum of electrical power outputs of all phases or in summing meters to measure the sum of any power outputs. The power outputs may be active power outputs, wattless power outputs or apparent power outputs in this instance. This sum is then integrated over a period of time in electricity meters in order to give the corresponding energy value which is then displayed.
A configuration of the type mentioned above is known from CH-PS No. 483 021. In this configuration, Hall elements with resistances and their total output voltage are loaded with a relatively low-ohm, low-pass filter. The portion of direct current in the total output voltage requires an amplifier of relatively complicated construction with phase-sensitive control of a rectifier to improve the precision of the arrangement.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a circuit arrangement of the type mentioned above, with Hall elements that are not loaded with resistances, having no low-pass filter and requiring no amplifier of complicated construction.